logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Radiodj1520
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WRNN-TV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Snelfu (Talk) 00:05, June 13, 2012 Gallery additions Hello, I have noticed many of your recent edits adding gallery material to articles. When describing what is displayed in the uploaded screengrabs, it is best to have the caption differ somewhat in grammatical structure from the title of the picture. For example, not all words within the caption should have the first letter capitalized, with the exception of program titles (which should be italicized) and the beginning of the sentences and month names. Also, when displaying dates from when the footage shown in the screengrab still was originally broadcast, only the date (minus the day of week) is necessary to be included in the caption. The titling structure is appropriate use as the screengrab title name, though. Hope these tips help in future edits. tmanokc 21:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) MSG Those images are too small. I also deleted one of the images because the logo couldn't even be seen properly, it just looked like Hulk Hogan was the focus. Images should contain only the logo and be at least 150px. Digifiend 00:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I told you, that image is too small - and one of the others didn't even have a logo on it. Don't reupload them. I repeat, images should contain ONLY the logo. Digifiend 13:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Welcome to Logopedia! I have seen you on youtube here and there commenting on every NBC video :p You do a really good job at it, but do you have a list of every video you have labled? Cause I would love to see that!User:Izzyfan (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 01:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) WNJU The logo you uploaded earlier of the WNJU logo from the 80s is incorrect. The WNJU logo from the 70s-mid 80s had a WAPA style 4 along with the number 7 next to it--MO2011 (talk) 16:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC)MO2011 Fake photos and false information Stop uploading fake photos to Logopedia. Those Break the Bank and Family Feud on WCAU promos are fake, and you know it. Also, STOP with the false information. Stop it NOW!!! VHSGuy2011 (talk) 04:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ITV News It's ITV and ITN, not ITV-TV and ITN-TV. The T in ITN and TV in ITV stand for Television. And please could you split the ITV News gallery by era? The pre-1969 ones definitely need to be split off as ITN didn't even have the same logo then. Specific programmes such as ITV News at Ten should have their own pages too, as while they all have the same look now, they didn't for most of their history and had logos in their own right. Hey idiot Fox does not use "-TV" in their name. Now stop it. I've already reported you. I hope you get a ban ASAP! VHSGuy2011 (talk) 14:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wish granted, because I already warned him about that in regards to ITV, and inserting false info is against the rules. What did I tell you? Knock off the vandalism radiodj1520. Stop inserting false information and STOP CALLING EVERYTHING A VIDEO. We don't do that here and you know it. STOP IT NOW!!!!VHSGuy2011 (talk) 14:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :...and you're DOING IT AGAIN!!!??? STOP DOING IT!!!VHSGuy2011 (talk) 14:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC)